


Nights Like This

by Kat_e



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am weak for this ship, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_e/pseuds/Kat_e
Summary: It's hard dating an international criminal at the best of times. It's even harder when she hides things from you, no matter how much her girlfriend may need to know about them.





	Nights Like This

     The red neon signs outside the small Moscow motel shine into the otherwise dark room. Or mostly dark room. If not for the faint glow from Sombra’s tech it would have been perfect darkness otherwise. Though Zarya doesn’t need much light too see the smaller woman curled up beside her. Red light bathing her tanned skin in a strange glow. Flashing against the purple of her eyes as she stared off into the dark hotel.

     Somewhere on the floor is their clothing. Weapons left by the door. The only pause between there and the bed being a small connection scrambler. Ever prepared and paranoid, Sombra never settled down anywhere without setting it up.

     But something’s different on this night. Sombra’s usually jovial talk and recounts of her time spent away from her girlfriend is absent. There’s a troubled crease to her brow and her mouth remains shut. Lipstick smudged off or leftover on Zarya’s lips, she doesn’t even seem too concerned with the trademark colour. They don’t happen often, nights like this. Where Sombra shows her true colours. Nights where she allows the worries and fears to come to the surface.

     It never fails to make Zarya feel endeared as much as it worries her. Sometimes the breaks between seeing each other safely is months, and to think that her girlfriend had been carrying those things for so long makes her fume. Of course she understands why. Dating an international criminal does come with its challenges.

     It’s nights like this that Zarya is able to be softer when all the sex is said and done. Gently running her hands across Sombra’s hip before pressing small kisses to Sombra’s cheeks and jaw. Drawing her attention from the emptiness of the room back to reality with a smile. Reaching up as she turned, Sombra pressed her lips to Zarya’s. Soft and reassuring before Zarya pulls Sombra closer. Keeping her arm locked around Sombra’s waist to keep her from trying to squirm away when the next question came up.

     “What is wrong?”

     “Nothing,” comes Sombra’s response. Dismissive and quick as she presses her lips back to Zarya’s.

     The usually sharp nails are gone and Zarya can feel the soft pads of Sombra’s fingers running against her jaw. Guiding her closer, but the pink-haired woman isn’t so easily distracted. Pulling her head back to end the kiss before pressing their forehead’s together. Being sure their eyes meet before she repeats the question.

     “Olivia, what is wrong?”

     Hearing her name makes the smile fall from Sombra’s face. Leaving a look that’s a little more somber before she sighs. Letting her violet eyes shut, her hand falling down from Zarya’s face to her shoulder.

     “Just a lot on my mind, mi alma,” Sombra assures.

     Zarya doesn’t buy is and Sombra pauses a moment. Reeling slightly at being caught in such a simple lie. It was a long time since anyone had managed to catch her in a lie, and Zarya prided herself on being able to. Lies were becoming rarer in the relationship though, that or Sombra was just getting better at it. A possibility that Zarya had considered but chose not to believe. Instead giving the benefit of the doubt to her girlfriend.

     “People are just closer to certain things than I would like them to be,” Sombra admits.

     “Things like?”

     “It’s not important,” comes the shake of Sombra’s head. Pulling back just enough to slide out of her girlfriend’s embrace and sit up. Grabbing the first shirt her fingers come across off the floor, and pulling it on. This time it’s actually hers. “People are fools. And if they get to close they’ll get burned. Simple as that.”

     A frown is the only response Zarya gives when Sombra looks back. The silence hanging heavy in the air before Zarya finally speaks.

     “I thought you were past hiding things from me.”

     “I am,” Sombra says. “Things that involve you. But this isn’t your problem it’s-”

     “Our problem.”

     The declaration makes Sombra purse her lips. Letting her form drop slightly though she does move. Staying rooted to her spot on the bed as if she can win this stare down. It’s hard to win when there’s no screen or blackmail to hide behind. It also doesn’t help that she knows Zarya is right.

     “What is so dangerous that you cannot tell me what it is?” Zarya asks. Sitting up but not making any moves to reach for Sombra yet.

     It’s a few second before Sombra’s gaze softens and a tired sound passes her lips. Soft, as she runs her fingers through her hair. Pushing it back behind her ear as she moves closer to Zarya again. Looking up at Zarya as she finally lets the truth come out.

     “I think people know about you. About us.”

     “And if they do?”

     “Alex,” Sombra says. “You are still dating a wanted criminal.”

     “I am well aware,” Zarya responds with a bit of a chuckle.

     “Then you know that there are people who want me dead or worse. People who will do anything to see that happen, and I don’t want you to be the way they get to me.”

     There’s a tone in Sombra’s voice that makes Zarya concerned. It’s cooler than usual and extremely controlled. Forcing herself to keep something down, but it’s not the words. It doesn’t long much to put together that Sombra isn’t swallowing back the truth, but fear.

     Reaching out to take Sombra’s hand, Zarya gently tugs her back down onto the bed. Pressing a kiss to her forehead as Sombra is pulled back against her. Continuing the kisses down her face before finally meeting her lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Smiling into it when Sombra reciprocates with a soft hum. The tension slowly beginning to melt away from her muscles again.

     “I can take care of myself, you know. No one will ever get to you through me, I promise you that much,” Zarya whispers. “We both knew the risks when we began this. You do not need to be scared, solnishko.”

     Sombra nods as her arms wrap around Zarya’s neck. Her fingers gently running through the short pink hair on the back of Zarya’s head. A calming tick, mostly for her own sake right now.

     “I know. I know you wouldn’t, I’m just trying to be careful. Keeping you in the dark was the best way to do that.”

     “Keeping me in the dark does not prepare be for what may come,” Zarya says.

     “Si…But you not having to worry about it at all would be the best outcome.”

     Zarya cuts off any continuation with another kiss. Gentle but commanding enough to get the message across. That there’s nothing to worry about, at least not right now. Nor is it the time to be worried about it. Turning them over, Zarya presses Sombra down into the mattress. Hovering over the smaller woman as Zarya pulls away from the kiss.

     "You are too worried right now. We can speak about this in the mornings. For now,” Zarya says before pressing a final kiss to Sombra’s forehead. “We sleep.”

     Sombra grins lazily and she slides her hands up Zarya’s arms. Holding onto her shoulders to pull herself up and press a kiss to Zarya’s lips. Any remaining tension dissipating in the warmth and normalcy of the gesture.

     “Shouldn’t we be the other way around then,” Sombra hums. Her mood clearly improving. “Unless of course you want to forgo sleep for now.”

     “Sleep first, and we shall see in the morning,” Zarya chuckles. “And actually sleep. I do not want to find you up checking every other news station again.”

     “That was one time,” Sombra insists with a fake pout.

     Said pout evaporates quickly by Zarya turning the two of them over into their sides. Still face to face and just as close. The conversation silenced by the sleepiness that slowly overtakes the pair of them. Sombra falling asleep first, the hours of no sleep catching up and crashing over her as soon as her head tucks beneath Zarya’s. Though Zarya herself isn’t far behind her. Letting her own eyes slide shut as soon as she’s sure Sombra is fast asleep.

     The red lights of the sign outside mixes with the purple of Sombra’s glow. Bathing them both in a magenta light. Two bodies tangled together, sound asleep and calm for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> mi alma - my soul  
> solnishko (Солнышко) - sun/ sunshine
> 
> There is a sad lack of content for this ship, so I'm here to fix that.  
> Follow me on maigoth.tumblr.com for original content, sneak peeks or to leave requests.  
> EDIT - 2018/08/22  
> Did a rewrite. Fixed some flow and weird sentences.


End file.
